<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world was built for two by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844618">the world was built for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Lawyer Husbands, M/M, Married Barisi, no beta we die like men, s22 centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good trial, Counselor.” a familiar voice snaps him from his thoughts and Sonny glances up from the papers in his hand to find Rafael leaning against the wall to his right, signature smirk in place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world was built for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in 20 minutes whilst waiting for i'm a celeb because i saw <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CISFTJfn6ih/?igshid=1wma5ons51cq2">this</a> teaser for s22 and haven't been able to stop thinking about it so expect it to be ooc and full of mistakes</p><p>title from video games by lana del rey because i've been listening to that all day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The courthouse is quiet, ghosts of the day gone floating through the corridors. A stark contrast to the bustling crowds only hours before.</p><p>Sonny still feels tense, the stress tight in his muscles as the day's events sink in. He's been crouched by the bench just outside the courtroom for almost an hour now, shuffling papers around with no real goal in mind. He just can't bring himself to sit down and relax yet.</p><p>“Good trial, Counselor.” a familiar voice snaps him from his thoughts and Sonny glances up from the papers in his hand to find Rafael leaning against the wall to his right, signature smirk in place. He notes the lack of tie, top few buttons undone, and smiles.</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Sonny laughs, shoving the last of his files into his briefcase and pushing himself up from the floor. His knees crack and he winces - he's not getting any younger. “You were amazing in there.”</p><p>Rafael scoffs. “I lost.”</p><p>Sonny steps forward, head tilting as he meets Rafael's eyes. “That wasn't your fault. The jury decide, at the end of the day.” He gently knocks the older man's chin with his knuckle, lifting his face upwards as he does so. “And besides, I <em>did</em> have some pretty solid evidence.”</p><p>“Which you didn't warn me about.” Rafael grumbles, but Sonny knows he’s only joking.</p><p>Even so, he raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so now you want me to help you cheat in court?”</p><p>Rafael meets his gaze head-on, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. “I mean, I did let you shadow me all those years ago. What was it you said, if you did pass the bar, a lot of that's because of the time you spent working with me?”</p><p>Sonny rolls his eyes, turning on his heels safe in the knowledge that Rafael is following behind him. “I knew you'd let that go straight to your head.”</p><p>Rafael chuckles. He catches up with Sonny, falling into step alongside him.</p><p>They settle into a comfortable silence as they make their way downstairs, nodding goodbyes to the few people they pass on their way out – a couple send them quizzical looks but most pay them no extra attention.</p><p>When they get outside it's dark, the streetlights flickering a warm yellow under the ever-darkening sky, and not for the first time today Sonny wonders where the time is going. It only felt like minutes since the trial ended.</p><p>“Seriously, though,” Rafael starts up again as they walk down the steps. He bumps his shoulder into Sonny’s, hands brushing together briefly, causing Sonny to smile again. “I'm proud of you. You were incredible in there and you did everything by the book.” He feels Rafael's eyes on him and all he can do is hope that he's not blushing like some teenager with a crush. “And the way you caught them out with there own words? You lawyered the fuck out of him.”</p><p>Sonny bites back a laugh at the use of his own words from this morning, the strong statement he'd told Rafael as he was prepping in the mirror. “Like I said,” he glances to his side, catching Rafael's gaze, “I learnt from the best.”</p><p>Rafael rolls his eyes but he's smiling, face softening as the tension of the day lifts. Sonny's glad. Whilst Rafael may look hot as fuck when he's in court, there's nothing more attractive to him than seeing the man as ease, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his almost permanent frowns melted into non-existence.</p><p>“You're such a flatterer, Carisi.” he says, taking Sonny's hand into his own and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>Sonny gives his hand a squeeze. “That's Barba-Carisi to you.”</p><p>Rafael tsks. “Of course. How could I forget?” He brings their joined hands up to press a warm kiss to the back of Sonny's hand. Sonny feels his smile grow, heart fluttering at the simple affection. “Now, I believe we have reservations at a certain Italian restaurant?”</p><p>“God, I love you.” Sonny breathes out, leaning down to kiss to corner of Rafael's mouth.</p><p>Sure, he has another case later this week to prepare for, along with a mountain of paperwork to sort through, but right now he has a dinner with his husband to get to and that's all that matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all made me cry on the lovely comments on my last barisi fic omg ily all!! tysm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>